Swag
by Tripptych
Summary: Naruto's got swag and a not so swagalicious lover. NaruSasu, SasuNaru, Oneshot, AU, Yaoi.


**Swag**

_By Tripptych / a m b a, y e a h?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own sheeeet. _

…

_**Definition of Swag;**_

**The way in which you carry yourself. Swag is made up of your overall confidence, style, and demeanour. Swag can also be expanded to be the reputation of your overall swagger. You gain swag, or "Swag up", by performing swag worthy actions that improve this perception. A person can also "swag down," by being an overall pussy and garnering negative swag for their actions. Swag is a subtle thing that many strive to gain but few actually attain. It is reserved for the most swagalicious of people.**

_**"I'm digging dat strut son, I lyke yo swag!"**_

Naruto was ecstatic, he was happy and beyond elated; lips stretched into a whole 32 teeth flashing grin. Sweat slicked his skin and the heat from everyone around him was suffocating and claustrophobic but he didn't care, he was happy to the point where he felt as if his already scarred cheeks might fracture under the copious amounts of happy strain.

"Yo Naruto!" Some yelled, a typical male greeting coming from deep in their throat* as they raised either a cup of booze or a nod of the head as he pushed through the front door, some even offering a 'man hug' or 'gangster shake' along the way.

"Yeah son!" Kiba greeted people also, tagging along behind Naruto.

The house party he and his friends or followers depending on who you asked; had been invited to by some person who had practically done somersaults and circus tricks to have the cheery swagilicious blonde make an appearance at their party, served to give Naruto and enjoyable weekend of partying hard and getting shitfaced beyond reasoning.

Having brought extra booze and a set of bass speakers that once belonged to a set in his living room where now situated and commandeered by the heartbreakingly beautiful red head known as Gaara who had chosen a plenty fine collection of mainstream fist pumping, ground jumping and in your face bass music that was insanely loud and deafening; Naruto was in the favour, having been immensely popular and well sought after it was definitely the party to be at.

Intoxicated to the point where things where more than a excited buzz but nowhere near falling over drunk; he was pleasantly legless* from a combination of Jägermeister and a few fruity looking drinks with pretty umbrellas that Naruto had shoved behind his ear by some person or another.

Who knew? everyone started to look alike by the time the party had really started.

Dressed casually in a pair of nicely ripped jeans an orange shirt t-shirt and a Miami Heat* snapback perched atop his messy tresses; he certainly wasn't to be missed, people cheered around him as he was handed another lot of drink, swallowing it thoroughly while others fist pumped beside him.

Life was great.

'_From Friday to Sunday, I make them girls go wild!' _

Tits, bare midriffs, sleek jean short clad hips and fine girls with perfect faces and finer bodies, clung to him from all sides; grinding themselves shamelessly on the popular blonde whose presence was well anticipated and thrilling.

"From Friday to Sunday, you know they like my style!" Naruto sung loudly, pumping his fist in the air while the other held his drink around some bootlicious babe's waist.

Sloshing his drink dangerously Naruto continued to grin stupidly, another girl twisting and dancing conventionally on his other side. Long hair flicked about, limbs jutted, hips grated and hands went everywhere as Naruto allowed himself to be dragged closer to the red head's table; swallowing the rest of his drink before his tan body was squished between two girls.

"And body to body, it's like a jungle inside!" Naruto continued to sing, letting to two sets of tits and bodies push into him, setting an incredibly envious picture.

"Swinging hips to the beat!" Naruto grinned happily as he was pulled into a kiss from the girl in front, it was messy and ill synced but he didn't give a shit; the alcohol swirling his mind into a mess.

Meshing of lips and a grinding of hard hips against his arse, Naruto was incredibly shocked when the girl he had been kissing was pushed forward, breaking their hold and sending her tittering on her eight inches of shoe.

Slightly irked Naruto looked around for the source of his dissatisfaction, between the masses of bodies and many faceless people; Naruto caught sight of that dark spiked head moving out of the crowd and towards the hallway. Shaking his head amusedly, his anger gone Naruto moved around the bitching girl who had just been tongue fucking him.

The girls protested, turning their overly glossed lips into sad little pouts and grabbed his arms. Smiling that heartbreakingly beautiful smile he pulled each of them closer to whisper in their ears.

"I'll be back, don't wait for me." He smiled again, watching their faces melt into a happy grin before he winked leaving them to grind mindless on whoever happened to be around.

Pushing the bodies past himself and offering more than a few 'man hugs' and greetings, the stairs met his feet as he climber them, moving to the side when odd couples of various states of undress and drunkenness stumbled/walked down the stairs.

Smiling stupidly to himself, Naruto was vaguely aware that he too probably looked just as bad with better swag. The top step met his feet as he glanced down the long hallway with plenty of doors, the loud music his mate Gaara was playing reverberating through his bright orange vans covered feet.

Chuckling haughtily, Naruto began opening doors along the hallway; some indecent screeches came at him an even a few well aimed shoes. Getting slightly antsy at seeing some many drunk, fucking and or both kinds of people, Naruto moved towards the last door on the left side of the hall, it was a bathroom or something.

Twisting the knob he shoved it open, happy to see it void of drunk throwing up teenagers and even more delighted to see that dark haired man who had so graciously sent him on a witch hunt. Sasuke stood with his arms crossed lazily across his chest, leaning against the granite sink staring down at the ground. Smiling that 32 teeth smile, Naruto moved closer standing mere centimetres away from the shorter man.

"Took you long enough, what did you do? Fuck those sluts on the way!" His eyes hadn't left the ground till the words left his mouth, cold and angry.

Hardly deterred by the man's hostility, Naruto moved closer pressing himself against the boy with his arms supporting his weight on either side of Sasuke.

"You know you're the only one for me baby." Naruto mocked, pressing kisses to the smooth pale cheeks unlike his own.

"It would be nice to put words to actions, wouldn't it?" Sasuke sneered disdainfully, staring away with angry eyes.

Naruto sighed annoyed, dropping his head to Sasuke's shoulder causing his red and black hat to push further back on his head.

"Babe come on, do we _have_ to do this tonight?" Naruto whined will huffing hot air along the raven's neck, stale with alcohol that had worn off to a pleasurable buzz made him squirm slightly.

Sasuke hated when the taller, broader and ten times the cunning male would play at his weakest spots and by the heavens above did the boy in front of him work those weakness like a top dollar hussy worked the corner.

Sasuke almost snorted, Naruto 'hustle' Uzamaki seemed to fit that blonde boy's current swagger status among the people on the scene.

_He was struttin' that shit. _

"Do you?" Sasuke countered hotly, his eyes challenging the blonde to say anything that would have his yellow, Miami Heat hat adorned head sink below the surface of the pile of shit he was in.

Turning his arrogant features to face Naruto, Sasuke awaited the swagger boy before him to speak.

"Only to you baby." Naruto kissed the pale elegant neck, playing on his wits and body talent to be his saving grace from jealous and brutally cock blocking Uchiha; testing his waters, he began nipping at the insipid skin harshly with his canine teeth.

Sasuke's body melded under the teeth worrying, allowing Naruto's sweaty and harder self to press his lower back hard into the marble granite bench. Grinning like a cat with a mouse, Naruto sucked hot bruising trails along the Uchiha's neck and jaw till he met with the smooth cheek of Sasuke's face which he pinched with sharp teeth.

"Don't fucking mark my face you bitch." Sasuke snarled angrily, his long fingers tugging at blonde strands forcing his head to jar slightly with a foxy grin in its wake.

"What was that, bitch hm?" Naruto snaked back, squeezing the hips in his hands sharply while nipping at the side of Sasuke's mouth.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted, knocking that ridiculously ugly snapback that he could hardly stand the sight of, from the taller man's head.

Naruto growled licking Sasuke's top lip in warning, "I like that hat."

Fed up with the idle chit chat and teasing, Sasuke pushed his face up to Naruto's taunting mouth; stealing a fiery and hard kiss from the grinning blonde who was neither surprised nor disappointed.

"I don't, I fucking hate it." Was the snarled response between vicious kisses?

Naruto laughed airily between their mouths at his favoured lover's words, Sasuke kiss was hard and hot; he was angry and out to prove a point as he mo his bloodless lips with intense brutal precision.

Amused and thoroughly turned on by the jealous Uchiha, Naruto dipped low enough with his hands to roughly grab the backs of Sasuke's knee's; drawing him up on the bench. Approving the new development in position, the smaller raven locked his ankles at the curve of Naruto's arse, bringing them closer again.

"God I love when you're pissy." The swaggers grunted amusedly between volatile kisses, bruising pressure and tearing fingers.

Grunting with annoyance from the messy head of yellow, Sasuke pulled back to rip the equally distasteful as the red snap back, orange t-shirt over the blonde teenagers mused hair. Cloth met tile as the Uchiha's band scribbled one followed soon enough, wasting no time Sasuke's mouth was tearing a war path down Naruto's tan skin; nipping skin between his sharp teeth and sucking with bruising potential.

Moaning happy as a fat cat, Naruto was pleased when the almost unbearably tortuous mouth belonging solely to the world biggest asshole met his nipple, giving it the rough and hard treatment similar to his lips, jaw and neck.

"_Fuck!_" The Uzamaki groaned roughly, tugging on a handful of messy black hair.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, Sasuke pulled back earning himself a disappointed pout; if the Uchiha was anything, it was arrogant and egotistical and fuck did the blonde boy stroke his ego till it purred contently.

"You're _such_ a tease." Naruto mocked half assed, leaning to kiss the red bruised lips.

Ignoring the taunt, Sasuke tightened his legs drawing the bigger body closer where hard met hard and friction ensued as their cocks met through the particular rough denim of each of their jeans. Moaning wantonly, Sasuke opened his mouth wider in praise allowing Naruto's traffic light* pierced tongue do its thing; Sasuke now regretted his opinion of such a piercing.

Flicking the metal balls along the roof of the Uchiha's mouth Naruto worked on another piece of metal, popping open the button on Sasuke's black tight jeans he was pleased to meet skin; such a naughty horny bastard of a lover he had.

"Commando, I approve." Naruto provoked with a horny attitude.

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement, sucking the holey tongue back into his mouth while slipping his own hand down the front of the blonde's barely 'hanging to hip's' fade washed jeans, slightly irked at how the blonde's underwear showed a good three inches above his jeans.

A pet hate he had never gotten over.

Moaning in approval Naruto's wiry fingers gripped the flushed column of flesh protruding from the divide in Sasuke's jeans. Opening his mouth widely, Sasuke mewled happily between their mouths; pleased with himself, Naruto stroked roughly up and down, even twisting a little for extra effect.

"Naruto-hm" Sasuke's hand roughly rubbed the material of Naruto's briefs, silently elated with the hardness that resides there.

Losing patience and stamina, Sasuke grunted pulling his hand from the hot place. Shocked and definitely cock blocked, Naruto groaned dropping his head to Sasuke's shoulder to whine; "Don't be a pussy; I want you to fuck me."

Sasuke's voice was sandpaper rough and strained as he glared dangerously at the lifted blonde head.

"Aren't you a pushy bitch tonight?" Naruto teased roughly, chocking n his words as the Uchiha raised an eyebrow and knocked Naruto's hand away.

"Fuck you, I'll do it myself." Sasuke blushed in a hurry and offence, fisting his cock hard as he jerked it.

It was well known that Uchiha's didn't have a way with words, such a blunt and usually embarrassing statement to be laughed off and teased about like Naruto had just done embarrassed Sasuke.

"Bullshit you will." Naruto's face looked a little feral as he yanked the Uchiha's wrist away.

Smirking triumphantly and secretly in happiness, Sasuke leant back his back nearly touching the chrome faucets and tap. Shoving his blue jeans hurriedly down tan thighs with black briefs following in wake, Sasuke moaned happily as the blonde teenager gripped his bouncing dick in hand, pumping it sharply to spread the pre-cum.

"No prep?" Sasuke's voice trembled slightly as the throbbing pain in his cock was made aware of the sight before it.

"No, you've been a right bitch since we started and its payback." Naruto whispered leaning forward till his forehead was touching Sasuke's a dark glint in his electric blue eyes.

Smirking at the challenge the Uzamaki had set, Sasuke reached for the blonde's hand; slipping two fingers in his mouth, he sucked hard once. Visually as well as physically turned on, Naruto groaned ripping the tight black jeans from the body beneath him with one hand.

Pleased with himself, Sasuke sucked with hollow cheeks; not really looking to smother the tan finger in spit but just to emphasis on what the blonde was going to miss out on.

"I'm still fucking you dry." Naruto's deep voice cracked as he pulled the fingers free from that god willing mouth.

Slightly antsy about the blonde proclamation, Sasuke leant backwards again in pleasure as the Uzamaki rubbed the head of his dick against Sasuke's wonder place. Mewling in his throat Sasuke opened his mouth to beg.

"Fuck me Naruto, hurry up. I'm dying of old age here dobe." The words were rough and pleasure laced.

Nodding sharply the swagger boy thrust forward, stretching but not tearing the youngest Uchiha.

"Fuck, Naruto you're an ass, fuck!" Sasuke's teeth were clenched painfully like a bitch and his dull nailed fingers had a fisted grip on Naruto's hair and ribs.

Naruto laughed in pain, the tight encasing of his dick was almost unbearably good. He moaned happily, ignoring the swearing cursing and bitching Uchiha as he pulled his hip's back to push them forward once again.

A clenched hiss erupted from Sasuke as he squirmed about looking for that pleasure spot that would rid him of the intense pain radiating from his backside. Pushing himself in and out with a moderate pace the swagger boy felt his head drop back and his mouth drop open, when the fuck had sex ever been this _good?_

"Naruto, fuck lift my hips up you inconsiderate ass!" Sasuke growled still shifting about, as he clenched his muscles around the cock intruding his body.

Groaning in pained pleasure, Naruto obliged willingly; gripping the willowy white hips of Sasuke he drove himself in at a different angle much to Sasuke's delight. Please to be getting somewhere, Sasuke began to thrust his hips back and forth into the tan one's smacking into him sharply.

"Oh fuck, right there; fuck, harder!" Sasuke commanded moaning in bliss as Naruto hit his prostate, sending the Uchiha reeling backwards sharply into the chrome tap.

"Who's the bitch now?" Naruto moaned through his words, causing them to come out heady and panting.

Sasuke once again ignored the taunt and the swelling pain of cold metal pressing into the middle of his back as he rode in almost sync with Naruto's thrusts. The music still bellowing from downstairs could be felt through the floorboards as they travelled up Naruto's body, exciting him more as he breathed hard into the flat stomach before his face.

Breathing shallowly Sasuke fisted Naruto's hair, letting out a shriek of hurtful pleasure as the blonde bit into the soft skin of his belly, sucking a purple hickey into the flesh.

Pleasure rolled off the pair as the stood meshed together roughly, Sasuke's body was tense and wound tight as he prepared for the onslaught of an orgasm. Panting harshly he muttered a breathy 'I'm comi-ugh fuck Naruto"

Hearing the arrogant and usually silent man shriek his name in a whorish way had Naruto burning with tight pleasure as he thrust himself hard into the clenched muscles; the tight hot coiling in his stomach snapped as he pulled himself out and fisted his cock sharply.

White ribbons of hot cum hit Sasuke's trembling stomach, Naruto's shout echoed around the small tiled bathroom leaving it ringing with noise from downstairs and remaining decibels.

"You bruised my back." Sasuke's voice was slightly breathless as he lifted himself into a sitting position on the bench.

Naruto laughed airily, wiping sweat from his face as he tugged his briefs and fade wash jeans back up.

"That's how I roll baby." Sasuke rolled his eyes moving to slip down from the sink bench.

His knee's shook from the exertive activities as he reached for a towel hanging over the rail. It was white so he figured it didn't really matter as he wiped the drying cum, dripping down his belly off with slight distaste.

"Don't be like that babe; it's the fruits of our love!" Naruto grinned cheekily, reaching to grab the tight black jeans and shirts from the ground.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and grabbed the jeans turning his face away he pulled them up and spoke.

"We don't have love." Was all Sasuke said as he pulled the nameless band shirt over his chaotic locks.

Noting the bitterness of the words, Naruto sighed pulling his own shirt over his head and grabbing the red and black hat from the ground before he moved closer to the raven, encircling him in his arms.

"I know." Sasuke flinched at the words but embraced the blonde none the less; enjoying the closeness only he got from the swaggilicious teenagers.

"Here, look after it for me." Naruto spoke, pulling away to shove the distasteful Miami Heat snapback on Sasuke's head; styling it so his bangs sat forward and the hat sat back without falling off.

"I hate this hat."

"I know you do baby, but you look good with it; you look swag." Naruto waggled his eyebrows and laughed when the Uchiha swung a half assed hit.

"Bitch.

•••

_**Male voice**__** – you know that stupid deep voice guys make when they cheer? Maybe I'm just weird but they do.**_

_**Legless**__** – a word my old man uses to describe himself while drunk.**_

_**Miami Heat Snapback**__** – It's pretty much a hat my mate wears, snapbacks have gotten pretty big here and like everyone has them.**_

_**Traffic light piercing**__** – It's a row of three tongue piercings, one behind another. **_

**Awwww yeaaaaah son! I love this story; it's got a few of my favourite things! And sex, gotta have sex. Either way here I am again, on a Friday night writing smutty stories and munching on chocolate; sad right?**

**No way.**

**Read and Review my loves!**


End file.
